User blog:ProudAmerican1776/My Dormancy on this Wiki
So there is something I want to talk about now. Ever since there was almost a war between everyone and the Confederacy I have started to get hated and talk down on by a third of this wiki. It's got to the point where I can't stand looking at people comment on blog posts about why RP went to sh!t saying things that seem to be always directed at me. Because of this, and a lot of BS in my life for the past couple of weeks, I am anouncing that I will be going dormant on this wiki. In my view, and that third of the wiki's view, it is for the best. The Coalition, WWV, Treaties and RP I'm just going to say it, I made RP the way it is now. Sh!t. I tried to form an alliance that would be the RP equivalent of NATO and I tried to end all hostilities between the Axis and the Coalition. Instead I made RP into a pile of horse sh!t where if we even tried to do another major battle the Sith would come in and we would have to stop everything. When I tried to end the whole war, it was because CVN and Derp had told me how stupid I was to continue fighting something for no reason. So I made that ceasefire, and it made everything worse. Hatred Towards Me Don't f*cking deny it, that third of the wiki that I mentioned before hates my guts. Mace, Derp, Kitty, Tribal and, possibly, Ghost and TATO, hate me beyond belief. They either call me a liar, refuse to believe me, accuse me of copying, or deny my existence entirely. I have also become this sort of poster boy for bullsh!t about siding with someone or making anything on this wiki bad. Like when Ghost said I would change something because I would do something like that, or when Derp accused my of copying his tank when I based mine off a Leopard Revolution. None of these people believe me or want me to stay on this wiki anymore, which is another reason as to why I am "leaving". Real Life BS Last week was quite possibly the worst week of my life. It was one thing after another and it turned into an avalanche of bullsh!t real quick. This week barely improved my situation. I won't say anything about what happened for my sake because the people I mentioned above wouldn't believe me anywayand it would make it harder on me. What Will Happen Now? I will be going dormant on this wiki. I will still hop on chat every so often, but I will mostly be doing things on the BSCF wiki to start anew. All of my navies on here will be going dormant, and I ask everyone not to touch them or go near them at all, RP and IRL, so that if I return to this wiki with the intent of reentering RP I wouldn't have to start from the ground up. That third of the wiki is cheering as they read this, but I don't care anymore. My dormancy is for the best of this wiki and for me. For those of you going to the new wiki, I hope to have a better time with you guys. It was fun while things lasted for everyone, and I am sorry for making the wiki go from 100 to -1000. Category:Blog posts